


take a leap of faith (i'll be sure to catch you)

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: as long as you stand by me (ffxv works) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers, Tumblr: ffxvweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: five times prompto asks noctis "do you trust me?" and one time noctis asks prompto to trust in him.





	take a leap of faith (i'll be sure to catch you)

**Author's Note:**

> _ffxv week_  
>  day two: **do you trust me?**
> 
> *this fic does (very broadly) follow canon events so spoilers alert  
> (though i didn't really stick to _all_ the details so disclaimer for any in-game conversations and sequences i flubbed)

**[one]**

Noctis lets out another frustrated groan as the screen flashes GAME OVER for the umpteenth time in the past hour. It felt like every time they restarted they failed even faster.

“This game sucks,” he declares.

“I don’t know, I think we just suck at it,” Prompto says.

Noctis rolls his head to look over at Prompto. His friend is curled up on the other end of the couch, arms hooked around the pillow in his lap, still gripping his controller. He’s wearing one of Noctis’ sweaters, the really comfy ones just a size too big that he likes to wear on rainy days, but Noctis thinks Prompto wears it better than he ever did. Black is a good colour on him. Prompto’s also wearing his glasses, and it’s doing things to Noctis’ stupid heart.

“Remind me why we’re playing this if we suck at it?”

“Because we aren’t quitters!” Prompto replies firmly. He uncurls himself enough to stretch his leg across the couch and poke Noctis with his toe. “C’mon, dude, everyone’s been talking about this game, and if we beat it we’ll be the coolest kids in class.”

Noctis doesn’t mention how they’re already two of the most popular kids in class. Though their popularity seems further alienate their classmates—Noctis because he’s the prince, and Prompto for being the only one that managed to befriend said prince. Prompto could probably have all the friends he wants; he’s the type of sunny personality everybody likes. Sometimes Noctis feels bad for keeping Prompto all to himself. But this is the one selfish thing he can’t make himself let go of.

“Alright,” Noctis sighs. “But if we die again, that’s it. No more. I’d rather do laundry than suffer like this.”

Prompto laughs. He pushes up his glasses with the back of his hand, and then smiles at Noctis. “Actually, I might have a strategy. I think. Maybe.”

“You think?”

“I do think!” Prompto sits up, knocking his knee into Noctis’. His blue eyes are bright when he goes, “Do you trust me, Noct?”

Noctis doesn’t even hesitate.

(They make it through that level, but not without depleting a good portion of their potions and health items. Noctis complains about having to grind until they have enough gold to replace those items, but Prompto just grins at him. They play until Ignis shows up and pointedly reminds them about their homework due tomorrow.)

 

 

 

**[two]**

They shouldn’t be here.

They’d wandered off and someone lost sight of their class, and the aquarium theme park is closing soon. Prompto had wanted to get one last picture up on the ferris wheel, so of course Noctis indulged him, knowing Prompto isn’t exactly a fan of heights. Besides, he isn’t about to turn down some quiet alone time with his best friend.

But now, the park has gradually emptied, and there’s been a prickling at the back of Noctis’ head since that afternoon. He really regrets being adamant about loosening his security detail for this field trip.

“Noct?” Prompto says from beside him. He sounds weird, like he’s distracted, or like that time they accidentally put on a horror movie and ended up with nightmares for weeks until Ignis banned horror movies from Noctis’ tv.

Before Noctis can answer, something explodes. They both duck, and then screams are ringing out, alarms are triggered, smoke is rising, and people are running everywhere. Noctis stares, frozen, but Prompto is tugging at his arm and then they’re running and running and running.

More explosions behind them, and Noctis thinks he sees a truck driving clear through the gate. Shit. His legs aren’t working right, his heartbeat is too loud. This rush all feels too familiar. He feels like he’s running out of air.

“Noct,” Prompto says urgently. Noctis turns and sees masked figures running through the crowd, waving weapons. Prompto’s fingers tighten on Noctis’ arm, hard enough to bruise. “We need to get out of here.”

Noctis allows himself to be dragged away. But the masked figures spot them making for the ruined entrance, and suddenly Prompto is throwing himself onto Noctis and they’re both rolling on the floor.

Noctis scrambles to his feet, hearing boots hitting concrete behind them. “Prom,” he says, hands grabbing at Prompto’s shirt. “In here, come on—”

They pile into the abandoned shack that sold mini donuts. Several containers are spilled onto the floor, and they both squeeze under the counter as best they could. More screaming and hurried footsteps go past. Noctis is aware of his own ragged breathing, and the trembling body next to him.

“Are you hurt?” Prompto asks, eyes wide as he looks him over.

“No, are you?”

Prompto shakes his head. His face is pinched and Noctis wants to wipe his thumb across that terrified frown but he’s not sure he’s in complete control of his limbs right now. “Noct,” Prompto says, shaking him slightly. “Focus. Do you have any way to call your ‘guards?”

“My—Y-Yeah. Yeah, I—”

“Do that. Now, Noct, please.”

Noctis fumbles with his phone. Prompto crawls over his legs and peers over the counter. Just as Noctis sends out the text, Prompto yelps, tripping backwards. He’s breathing hard.

“What?” Noctis demands.

“Fuck,” Prompto says, “they have guns.”

“ _What?_ ”

Prompto reaches out and grips Noctis’ hand. Noctis squeezes back. “It’s okay, Noct,” Prompto says, and he’s attempting a smile. It looks more like a grimace, but it’s so Prompto, and Noctis does his best to focus on that. Anything but the screaming and gunfire out there. “I’m going to get you out of here,” Prompto promises him. “Do you trust me, Noct?”

Noctis takes a shuddering breath. He forces his fear and shock to quiet into adrenaline. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I do.”

(They make it out of the shack and nearly all the way to the entrance before they’re caught in the crossfire. Noctis wakes with the memory of the Crownsguard swarming in and his best friend’s blood on his skin, only a broken ankle and scrapes on the knees to show for it all. When he’s finally deemed healthy enough to see Prompto, he finds his friend high on painkillers and sitting, pale and too small, in the empty hospital room. It’s a sight Noctis never wants to see again.

“I’m never eating another mini donut ever again,” Prompto tells him, and Noctis agrees.)

 

 

 

**[three]**

Something is slapping his face. Lightly, but highly annoyingly. Noctis grunts, rolling over in hopes that it will stop.

“Nooooct, come on, wake up.”

“Nnngh,” Noctis replies.

There’s a finger poking at his eyebrows now. Noctis frowns, reaching up to swat at the offending finger.

“Noct, if you get up I’ll eat all your vegetables for the next three meals.”

Noctis opens an eye. “What do you want, Prompto?”

Prompto grins down at him. “I found the best spot for a photo,” he says.

“Are you serious?” Noctis groans. “Can’t this wait a few more hours?”

“No! Dude, you’re the only one still sleeping, come on. Ignis is already starting breakfast and the lighting in perfect right now, come on, Noct, please? Pretty please?”

“Why can’t you get Gladio to go with you?”

“I would, but Noct. I swear, you gotta see this.”

Noctis tries to hide in his sleeping bag, but Prompto tugs it back down insistently. Noctis huffs.

“Noct, come on.” Prompto pokes him on the nose. “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

A moment passes. Then, he peeks open an eye again. Prompto stares back with a hopeful expression. Noctis sighs. Damn those stupidly cute puppy eyes.

“Fine,” he says, sitting up, “but you still have to eat my vegetables.”

“Deal! You won’t regret this, I swear!”

(Prompto is right, Noctis did love the place his friend picked out. There’s a small lake by their haven, and the soft morning light casts shimmering gold across the water. Noctis immediately settles down with a fishing rod in hand, and Prompto laughs. They spend the morning there, Ignis and Gladio eventually joining them. It’s the most peaceful Noctis has felt since they left Insomnia.)

 

 

 

**[four]**

Noctis is panicking.

Everything’s happening too fast. There’s water everywhere, glass shattered, balconies broken. He’s lost sight of Luna, but he knows she must be down there somewhere. The Leviathan is raging still, shrieks piercing his ears as she sprays water all over the beautiful city. He really hopes they managed to evacuate all the people in time.

Another airship flies by overhead, and Noctis curses. He really doesn’t have time for this.

He’s just considering the best angle to warp into the waters above the Astral when he hears a sound distinctly out of place in all this wreckage. The cheerful tune of the chocobo song, whistled and programmed by none other than Prompto himself.

Noctis picks up.

“Prompto, what’s—”

“Get ready to jump, Noct!”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m on my way to help you right now! Get ready to jump, when I say go.”

“Prompto—”

“Noct.” Prompto’s voice cuts through the wind and inhuman screams and the whir of machines in the air. “You trust me, right?”

Noctis nods, even though Prompto can’t see. “‘Course I do.”

“Then trust me some more. Jump in three, two...”

Noctis runs to the edge of the broken balcony he’s standing on, and leaps.

(“Where the heck did you find this thing?”

“I don’t know!” Prompto whoops as they zip through the air. The wind blows his hair back, exposing the wild grin on his face. He looks so bright, so present, so alive. Noctis is breathless at the sight.

“This is as close as I can get you,” Prompto says. “Good luck, buddy. I believe in you!”

Noctis loosens his grip. He catches Prompto’s steady gaze, and grins back. “Thanks, buddy.”)

 

 

 

**[five]**

“Noct?”

Noctis snarls. “Don’t you fucking dare call me that.”

Ardyn shrinks back. It’s strange, the movement is vulnerable, open, almost familiar. Noctis doesn’t like the dissonance ringing in his head. There’s been too much ringing in his head lately. It hurts. He’s tired.

He’s angry.

“This is all your fault,” Noctis says.

“You don’t mean that, Noct—”

Noctis lunges. Ardyn counters, but the movements are defensive, trained like the Crownsguards. Noctis growls. Why won’t he attack, dammit. Why won’t he give Noctis the satisfaction of being able to beat the shit out of him, for everything he’s done, for everything he’s taken from Noctis.

“Noct, please. Don’t you trust me?”

Noctis doesn’t bother answering. He summons a sword, and strikes forwards.

(Later, on top of the train, he stares down at the whirling snow, mind suddenly too quiet. Too empty. Too horrified at what he’s just done. He can still see Prompto’s stricken expression as he fell, and fell, and fell.

Noctis will never be able to forget that image, not as long as he lives.

“How long have you been in the dark?” Ardyn taunts him.

Noctis screams.)

 

 

 

 

 

**[one more]**

Prompto’s quiet.

He’s been quiet since Altissia, but everyone’s been quiet since Altissia. There’s not much to say. But then the train and—and _Ardyn_ happened, and Noctis doesn’t know how to breach this distance between them. It’s always been Prompto reaching out a hand to him. Now, Prompto’s hands tremble where they are clenched in his lap.

“Hey,” Noctis says. He leaves enough space between them so Prompto can move away if he needs to. “How are you doing?”

Prompto takes a shaky breath, and then lets out a huff. “I think we’ve all been doing pretty shitty, Noct.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees. He hesitates. There are new scars and bruises across Prompto’s skin, littered between his freckles and the scars Noctis was there to bear witness to. He hates it. He hates the Empire that took his home away from him, he hates the Astrals that took his choices away from him, he hates the stupid immortal demon that took his best friend away from him.

He’s tired.

“I’m sorry, Prompto,” he starts, “I didn’t—it was a trick, but I didn’t mean—I didn’t mean any of it, on the train, you didn’t—It’s not you.”

Prompto stays quiet for a moment. Then he’s laughing it off, and Noctis is glad that his friend understands, but he knows there are some bridges you can’t unburn. He clenches his fist.

“I’m going to do it,” he says. “I’m going to make this world a better place.” He raises his eyes, finds Prompto’s unwavering gaze waiting for him. “You with me?”

 _Do you trust me?_ he doesn’t say.

A smile unfurls across Prompto’s face, a small sunrise. “Ever at your side,” he says.

_Of course I do._

_  
_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> find me crying about how these two care for each other so much??  
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
